I don't need your help
by gwendolineB
Summary: Liz has an accident during a take down. Will she survive? Rated T but will change to M in later chapters. Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Rated T but WILL change to M later.**

**Set after 1x22. Please read and review!**

**Summary: Liz has an accident while chasing a Blacklister. Will she survive?**

**xxxxx**

Last week, Liz had changed her last name, she was now officially Agent Scott. The first time in weeks, she was happy again. She had moved to a smaller apartment which was closer to her workplace and finally stopped having nightmares about Tom and Sam. Her life was fine...almost. Her relationship to Red was still tensed, but nevertheless, they grew closer to each other. But whenever he delivered a case to the team, he withheld information.

This time, the team went after a man called David Hunter. He was the head of a cyber crime organization which concentrated on stealing data from social media and sold the information to companies all over the world.

It took them a whole week to track him down. He had to be interrogated for two weeks until he finally told them how his organization operated, where they were hiding and how the other members could be found. When Ressler walked out of the interrogation room, Hunter said quietly:

"I thought Reddington was your informant. You could have asked him."

"What did you say?"

"Didn't he tell you that we had some business together? I'm disappointed...However, I've told you everything I know. I also know that my trial is in one week and during this time I'm at large."

xxxxx

"Keen!"

"Ressler, it's 'Scott' now. What's up?"

"I think we need to speak to Reddington. Our Blacklister was an associate of his."

"What? And Red didn't tell us? I'm gonna call him."

xxxxx 1 hour later:

Red walked slowly into the office, fully aware that everyone was waiting for him.

"Lizzie! When you called, your request sounded like it was a matter of urgency. It disturbed me that you did not want to go into detail, so why exactly do I have to be in attendance now?"

Usually, Liz liked his eloquent speech, but right now, it just pissed her off.

"Red, did it ever occur to you to tell us that Hunter was a business partner of yours?" she hissed.

"Oh, Lizzie. Did I forget to tell you about this?"

Ressler cut him off. "Cut the crap, Reddington. If you had told us that you knew where he and his organization were hiding we wouldn't have to-"

Red glared at him."Donald, there's just no fun for me when I give you all the information at once. You're FBI. Does it seem impossible to you that a longtime FBI agent can find a normal criminal and get him to talk? I wonder how you managed before I decided to assist this little task force..."

Liz saw Ressler blushing, she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

"Red", she began. "This isn't a game. It would have been so much easier if you'd told us about his organization and everything else you knew. I swear, if you had anything to do with the fact that it took us so long to take him down..."

"I did not. You were just too clumsy to find him. And it doesn't matter in what kind of business I was involved with him or when we did this. I'm afraid I can't stay here anylonger, I have somewhere else to be." Red said and turned to go immediately.

"Reddington! You can't leave now, this meeting isn't over!"

"Yes, Donald, I can. I wasn't aware that this was an actual meeting, since the case is closed. So good night to you."

They stared at him in confusion as the elevator door closed.

xxxxx

The next day at work was more or less boring, there was only a lot of paperwork to do and everyone seemed to blame Red's behavior from last night on Liz.

There was no fresh case and what bugged Liz most was that nobody seemed to have noticed that she changed her name back to Scott. Everyone kept calling her Keen, so she had a daily reminder of the life she wanted to forget.

Her phone rang and she knew who was calling her without having to look on the ID.

"Red, what do you want? I'm busy."

"I think you should know that David Hunter used his last days in freedom to murder three people, but if you're too busy to listen to me, we can end this conversation."

Liz regretted that she intentionally had sounded annoyed when she picked the call up.

"Wait! I'm listening."

"Fine. He killed three women last night. All had dark hair and were in their early thirties. I want you to be careful. Take Donald with you when you arrest Hunter. Don't ask me how I know this. Bye, Lizzie. Take care."

"Red? Hello?" Liz sighed, he had already hung up. One minute later she got a text from Dembe with the location of Hunter.

She told Ressler about the murders and where they would find Hunter.

One hour later they were approaching the crappy hostel in which Hunter was staying.

All of a sudden, shots were fired. One bullet missed Liz just by a few inches. Ressler shot back at their attacker and Liz ran down the stairs outside to get closer to him, one time she stumbled and fell down a few steps before standing up again. She felt like she had sprained her ankle. She fired at Hunter but two bullets hit her. One in her arm and one in her shoulder. Due to her hurting ankle, she couldn't really stay on her legs. When she fell down, Ressler shot Hunter five times directly in the chest until he was finally dead.

Liz felt dizzy, it seemed that the pain in her left arm and her right ankle made her unable to think clearly. She heard Ressler calling an ambulance and then drifted far away.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I know this was short, but please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**A guest asked if this was a Lizzington or a Keenler story. It's Lizzington !**

**This chapter answers a few questions which were asked in the reviews. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs.**

**xxxxx**

It was late at night when the doorbell rang. Dembe thought it was Liz who wanted to report how they took down David Hunter.

"Hello. Oh, it's you Agent Ressler. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it is. Where is Reddington? Liz is in a hospital, she was shot."

"What?" came Red's voice from the end of the hall. "Tell me what happened, Donald."

"We went to the hostel he was staying in. Suddenly there were shots fired and we had a gun fight. Liz was shot two times. One time in her arm and one time in her shoulder. She also stumbled and fell down the stairs. She strained an ankle and is in surgery because of the gunshot wounds right now. I'm sorry."

It was one of the few times that Ressler saw Red look worried.

"Oh God, no. This is my fault. How long will she be in surgery?"

"Two more hours. I went with her in the ambulance and then I took a cab to your place to tell you. I thought you should know."

"Thank you. Does the rest of the task force know about this?"

"Yes, they do. Aram and I are going to visit her tomorrow."

"Did you make sure to check her in as 'Scott' and not 'Keen'? Lizzie told me that everyone at work kept calling her 'Keen'. But...there's something else. Did you kill him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." Red tried to smile, but failed.

"And about the hospital...I said 'Scott'. I know that we kept calling her 'Keen' but from now on I'll change that."

"Hm, good. Dembe, we'll drive to the hospital. And...Donald? Thank you again."

"It's ok. You mind telling me why you said this was your fault?"

"Not today. This is a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow."

xxxxx In surgery:

Pulling the bullets out of Liz was difficult. The one in her shoulder was close to her collar bone, which was almost broken. The one in her arm had hit an artery and she had lost a lot of blood, so she needed a blood transfusion. Luckily, she had blood group A positive and there were many units of stored blood available. The doctors almost lost her as an intern let a scalpel fall onto her throat by accident and blood spilled out.

xxxxx next morning:

Liz was slowly waking up, she had been sleeping for ten hours due to the strong painkillers the doctors were giving her. She heard three voices but wasn't sure if they were arguing in her head or if they were real.

"I let her stay in this hospital for two days, then I'm taking her home."

"What home?"

"To my place. It's safer than any hospital."

"That's not your decision!"

"Yes, it is. It's my fault she got shot so it's my responsibility to take care of her. End of discussion."

"She's not yours. One of us could do that, too."

"He's right" said a third voice. "She should stay in the hospital for two weeks, not two days. She could stay here and then one of us could take care of her. Don't simply decide that. You're not a doctor."

"No, I'm not. But I will take her to my place. I have some people of my organization watching this hospital and it's not really save."

"You can't just decide what do do! She got shot, damn it!"

"I am aware of that. This happened partly because of me. We'll explain it to her and then I'm going to take her home tomorrow evening."

The other two men sighed. Liz couldn't believe it, were there actually three men arguing over her?

xxxxx

When Liz woke up, she saw the weirdest picture she could ever imagine.

Red, Aram and Ressler were sitting next to her bed together. Aram and Ressler were each holding a hand and Red was stroking over her hair. It was strange.

"Hey." she said sleepily.

"How are you, Lizzie?" Red greeted her. Aram smiled his million watt smile and Ressler squeezed her hand. If Liz hadn't known she was awake she wouldn't have been surprised if she had seen white rabbits hopping around in the room.

"My arm hurts...and my ankle. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Ressler and looked at Red. They told Liz what had happened and slowly her memory came back.

She felt that something was off about her neck. She stroked over a big plaster on her throat.

"Oh, um...there was an...incident during your surgery." Ressler began.

Red told her the whole truth, but while he was talking, Liz remembered the phone call from yesterday evening. Suddenly, she was furious. This was his fault. All of it. She had been shot only because Red hadn't given them all the information. She turned her head to Red but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Red! This is your fault!"

"I know, Lizzie. I'm sorry. I'll explain if you let me-"

"No, you'll leave this damn room right now. Go!"

Red didn't move. Liz turned to Ressler and started screaming at him.

"And you! For three weeks I've been telling you not to call me Keen, but you ignored it!"

Ressler wanted to answer, but Red was faster.

"Lizzie, calm down. There is something I have to tell you."

"I will not calm down!"

The three men exchanged glances. To Liz' surprise, Aram took the hand that was still stroking the plaster on her throat and pressed it down with a force she wouldn't have expected from him.

"What the hell is going on here?" she snapped at them.

"Before you woke up, I already told them and Cooper what I'm going to tell you now. I want you to listen and stay calm. If you decide to freak out I hope you keep in mind that three men are stronger than you." Red explained completely serious.

"I could still stand up and walk away."

All of them grinned, Red chuckled and asked:

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to walk out of this room when you're only wearing a short hospital shirt and when there's a catheter in your-"

"Wait, what?" Liz hadn't noticed this until she glanced under the covers. Aram had let go of her left hand for a short while so that she could push them aside a little. As soon as she saw that Red was right, she felt herself blushing crimson and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Are you ready to listen?"

Liz just nodded, she couldn't look at Red. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and sighed. She also had no idea why Ressler and Aram were holding her hands down, it couldn't be that bad, right?

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**It's short again, but I like ending a chapter with a cliffhanger :) **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews! Not being a native speaker sucks, I would die without my online dictionary :)**

_**Summary: Red tells Liz why he has been so cryptic about the case and tells her that he wants to take her home.**_

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

"Are you ready to listen?"

Liz just nodded, she couldn't look at Red. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and sighed. She also wondered why Ressler and Aram were holding her hands down. It couldn't be that bad, right?

xxxxx

"Lizzie. When I delivered this case to you, I knew I shouldn't tell you too much about it in order to protect myself and my business. If anyone of my enemies knew that I had contact to David Hunter, I would be done. In our scene, he was like an outsider. Everyone knew what he was doing but nobody wanted to have anything to do with him. When I compiled the Blacklist, he helped me to collect information about the criminals on it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that he was on the list as well. I used him to create it, but he never knew that he was a Blacklister, too. By the time I delivered him to you, he still didn't know, although there were rumors."

Liz interrupted him. "Using someone's help to create a list of criminals and then putting him on the same list is deceptive, even for another criminal, Red."

He glared at her. She realized that his hand had stopped stroking over her hair and instead rested on her injured shoulder. If Ressler and Aram wouldn't have been there, she knew he would have squeezed it to show her how much he disliked interruptions. Instead he just caressed this spot with his thumb, signalizing that she should be careful what she said. Liz saw the warning in his gaze and immediately regretted that she had said anything at all.

This was their way of silent communication. Neither Ressler nor Aram noticed what Red was telling her with his thumb on her shoulder, they thought it was comforting for her. Before they could suspect anything, Red replied: "I know it's deceptive, but I needed someone to help me collect information. I put him on the list because I found out that he was the one responsible for that I was taken captive in Malaysia for five months a few years ago...He has no idea that I know about his involvement." Red added when he saw her questioning look.

Liz felt like something was weird, he was trying to tell her something he actually didn't want her to know.

"What is it, Red? There's something you don't wanna tell me. Just say it. I won't take offense." she wasn't so sure about that, but asked anyway.

"He was the one who helped me to track you and Tom down. We observed your and his life even before the marriage. When I had enough information to know about Tom's past and that he was planning on inserting himself into your life, I started digging into his past. Before you ask, I still don't know his real name."

Liz was taken aback by his honesty. She had never expected him to tell her something like this, she thought he would lie to her and make up a story to stop her from asking. After her first shock, she thought she was going to explode. She was resigned to the fact that Red knew so much more about her life than she did, but what he had just told her activated a wave of anger in her. She raised her head and tried to fight Aram's and Ressler's grip on her wrists.

"You damn son of-"

Red cut her off by putting light pressure on her shoulder that made her almost wince. She got the message and kept quiet, although she wanted to shout at him and throw things around in her room. This time the others noticed what Red was doing with his thumb on her shoulder but didn't say anything.

_'You don't want me to do this in front of an audience, do you?'_ Red's eyes told her.

She glanced back and sent him all her hate with one glare. He raised a nearly imperceptible eyebrow at her and she shook her head slightly. This happened within a few seconds, so that nobody would get their wordless communication. Then Liz looked down to her blanket and let him continue with his explanation.

"There's something else that you need to know. I feel responsible for you being shot, it's my fault.-"

"Red, no. Don't think this. It wasn't your fault. He shot me while Ressler and I were shooting at him. That's the risk of being a cop, you get shot if you don't watch out."

This time he didn't hurt her for interrupting him, he stroked over the gun shot wound on her upper arm.

"Lizzie, listen to me. It is my fault. If I had told you and the team who he was and what kind of business I had with him, you would have known why he was so dangerous. I told you that the three women he killed that evening had dark hair and were in their early thirties, which wasn't entirely true. He went after you because you're my...well...vulnerability, you know. He knew about you, your life, your past, everything I know."

Liz was fuming, apparently there was more than one person that knew about her past...She opened her mouth to argue, but Red's hand was on her shoulder faster than she thought.

"You be quiet." His fingers on her injured shoulder were enough for Liz to shut up, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of Ressler and Aram. Her hands clenched to fists under their grips and she breathed out, trying to calm herself down. They obviously noticed her inner conflict between screaming at Red and trying not to freak out in front of them. She sighed, bit her lip and looked aside, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Suddenly, Red said: "I believe it would be better if you two would go back to work now."

For some reason Ressler and Aram agreed and went out.

"Bye, Liz. Get well soon!" Aram said.

"Bye. See you at work in a few weeks!" she replied before they closed the door.

xxxxx

"Don't you think there is something off about their relationship? I think Reddington has some sort of power over Liz. It's not good." Ressler asked as soon as they were in the elevator.

"Yes, something's not right, but I don't think she's in danger."

_God, you really don't get it, do you?! They're attracted to each other!_ Aram thought.

xxxxx

"There's another thing."

"Damn it, Red. What else?" now that they were alone, Liz felt free to vent her anger on Red. She didn't care if he would hurt her, she was mad at him and would take anything if she just could scream at him.

"Shh, Lizzie. Quiet. I was going to apologize for putting you in danger. If you want to be angry with me for a while, then be it, but not here. You can do that at home, but not in a hospital where everyone hears you." he said firmly, stroking over her scar to calm her down.

"What? At your house? No! I'll stay here for as long as I have to and then go home to my place."

"Lizzie, please-"

"No. I don't need your help and I don't want it. By the way, when did you plan on doing this?"

"Tomorrow evening." he replied.

"Absolutely not. I can manage on my own."

"No, you can't. You've been shot and you need someone who takes care of you properly. You can't have that in a hospital. You've been in surgery for two hours and then slept for ten hours. You're coming with me tomorrow, it's not your decision. I'll come back and pick you up at 7 pm."

"I don't want to. Red, you can't force me."

"Of course I can. This conversation is over, I take you to my place. And again, I'm sorry." Red kissed her forehead and left.

Liz was completely stunned. She hadn't expect him to kiss her. She touched her forehead and then kissed her own hand, knowing that this was completely crazy. Of course she wanted to be with him, she just didn't know why she had said the opposite of what she was thinking...

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! A guest said that chapter 2 was out of character. That may be, but if you think so, then please tell me why. I appreciate every kind of opinion to my story, good or bad. If it's bad, give me the reason! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

_**Summary: Red takes Liz home.**_

**Warning: The first part of this chapter is way too fluffy :) Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

It was Monday evening, half past six. Liz was sitting upright in the hospital bed, waiting for Red who wanted to pick her up at 7. She barely slept last night; she was excited what it would like to be with Red until she was fit again, but was also in too much pain to sleep. Her right arm and left ankle were killing her, it would take weeks until she would be able to use her arm like she did before, which meant she had to be on desk duty at work when she came back. She hated paperwork, she wanted to be out in the field and chase murderers. She actually envied Ressler who could take down Blacklisters while she had to write files and reports with her left hand until she could hold a gun again...great.

Luckily, a nurse had helped her to get dressed so that she didn't have to do that when her visitors came.

There was a knock on the door and Red and Dembe came in.

"Hey Lizzie. We packed a bag with your clothes and bathroom supplies. We're ready to go. Put an arm around me, we'll take you to the car."

"Does that mean you went through my underwear drawer?! God, Red..."

"I didn't, Dembe did."

Both men grinned at each other and walked her to the car.

It felt weird to be dependent on his help. She knew this feeling from work when she needed a lead in a case, but it was different when she needed help for simple things like walking. When they finally entered the car she was already exhausted. They went into the house and up the stairs. Red sat down next to her on the bed.

"I want you to rest for a week before you can start with the physiotherapy for your arm. I know a therapist who will come to the house. He once killed a man in Costa Rica after a massage, but that's a different story...however, he's the best."

Liz wanted to argue, but Red shook his head and looked at her.

"Lizzie, I won't discuss this. Just do it, please."

"Fine. Do you know what? I always wonder how the _hell_ you know these people." she answered with a smile. "I think I'm gonna take a shower now, I hate this hospital smell..."

Suddenly, Red looked excited.

"What? You don't really think I'm letting you help me? I know I can't stand on my own, but I can still sit down in the shower, I bet it's big enough."

"And how do you think you wash your hair? Do I have to remind you that you shouldn't move your right arm?"

Liz hadn't thought about that. She didn't want him to see her naked in the shower, at least not now. She had always dreamed to shower with him, but this dream wasn't about needing help to hold a bottle of shampoo...She felt blush creep up her cheeks and bit her lips.

"I should have stayed in the hospital..." she muttered to herself.

"Trust me, you don't want anyone else to help you shower." Red grinned.

"Do we really have to do that?"

"Stay here for a moment, I'll run you a bath."

She stared at his back as he went to the bathroom and wondered how she would ever be able to look him in the eyes after she had let him wash her hair and whatever else...

xxxxx

Liz was sitting on the edge of the large tub and wasn't sure what to expect. The air smelled like honey and vanilla, Red had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Lizzie, there's no need to be embarrassed. Let me help you undress, you can't do it alone anyway."

She sighed and finally looked at him.

"Ok, fine. But don't you dare making dirty comments."

Red just grinned at her and slid her jeans carefully down her legs after Liz had opened the button and the zipper. She stepped out of the jeans and winced a little when he grabbed her sprained ankle to remove her sock.

"I'm going to take off your shirt and your bra now. Your shoulder will hurt, but I'll be careful." he said sensitively. Liz raised her arms and whimpered as his hands brushed over her right shoulder. When he unclasped her bra, Liz prayed that he didn't see her hard nipples and her goosebumps. Red didn't say anything but she could tell by his look that he had a hard time biting back a comment. Then he placed his hands on her hips to slide down her panties but she stopped him.

"Uh, Red...I think I can do this on my own." she whispered, trying to hide how turned on she was.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Let me finish what I started." Red hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties, knelt down in front of her and slid them down. Liz was quivering and the way he touched her legs sent shivers down her spine. When he helped her step out of the panties, he kissed each ankle and got up again. For a moment, she was standing in front of him, unable to say a word. Suddenly, she wasn't ashamed anymore. It seemed natural to her and without another word, she got in the tub, smiling to herself and licking her lips.

Liz leaned back so that Red could shampoo her wet hair and then rinse it out again after he had massaged her scalp for a while. When he had done the same with her conditioner, he washed both her arms with her favorite shower gel.

"Lizzie, relax, I know it hurts."

Even the slightest touch on her injured arm and shoulder made her wince. She tensed and tried to fight the pain, but couldn't suppress a few tears.

He placed a featherlight kiss on her right shoulder, went around the tub to grab her legs gently and put shower gel on each one, too.

Liz would have never thought that Raymond Reddington, the arrogant, cold Concierge of Crime could be so affectionate. She stepped out of the tub and into a white, fluffy towel. He sat down with her on the warm carpet and began drying her hair with another, smaller towel, then brushed her hair and dried it with the hairdryer before brushing it again. She felt save and warm from the hairdryer and wondered why on earth she had considered to stay in the hospital this morning. This was so much better than anything she had imagined before Red had taken her home. It took her by surprise when he suddenly picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Red! What are you doing?"

"Did you expect me to let you sleep on the floor in the bathroom?" he joked.

"Um...no, but you wouldn't have to carry me."

"Don't tell me what I would or wouldn't have to do" Red said softly "I'm doing this because I want to."

"Red, seriously, if you don't want...oh." she trailed off, realizing what he had just said.

"Shh, Lizzie. You need some body lotion, your skin is too dry. Let me do it, you shouldn't move too much."

Nobody ever had put cream on her like this, she felt relaxed and so tired that she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Sleep, if you need anything, I'll be right there."

"Red? I don't wanna sleep naked, but I'm too tired to get up, so, um..could I have your shirt?" Liz asked shyly.

Without a word, Red unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to her. He also dressed her in black panties and warm, fluffy socks to make sure she wasn't cold at night.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Good night." she replied, unsure what to think or to feel.

He kissed her on the cheek and closed the door. Liz fell asleep just minutes later.

xxxxx

Liz woke up and needed a moment to remember what had happened yesterday. She realized she was wearing one of Red's shirts and smiled, breathing in his scent. A few minutes later, he came in with breakfast, coffee and tea._ Thank God, no pancakes..._Liz thought. Without asking, Red pushed the covers aside and sat down in the bed next to her.

"Good morning, Lizzie."

"Good morning...have you ever heard of privacy? I didn't allow you to join me!"

"Who says I need your permission?" he replied with a smile and gave her a cup of coffee.

Liz was a little confused by this sudden closeness, even if they had been closer than now yesterday evening. The way he just had breakfast in bed with her as if they were doing this for years was kind of strange for her. She liked doing this but was still a little embarrassed that he had seen her arousal yesterday when he had undressed her. She knew there was some tension between them but she was uncertain whether it was a good idea to make a move on Red, because after all, he was a criminal and a murderer.

After they had finished breakfast she remembered the conversation they had in the hospital about David Hunter. Red had said that he knew about her past as well, but hadn't gone into detail, probably because Ressler and Aram were listening, too.

"Red? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"In the hospital you told me how you found out about Tom and how David Hunter helped you find information about his life. What about me? You were friends with Sam, he could have told you all about me, so why did you hire another criminal to get information? On the other hand, I don't wanna believe that my own father betrayed me like this..."

"Lizzie, I've never said that. It wasn't Sam who told me about your life, he would have never done that, trust me. It was Hunter whom I had a deal with, and I'm sorry for that, but I needed someone to...well, spy on you before I got to know you personally."

"Trust you? You just told me that you've been spying on me my entire life!"

"It's not like that...just calm down, Lizzie."

"No, I won't! Do you still refuse to tell me anything about my past?"

"Yes." was his simple answer. "Someday, I will, but not now." Red took her hand, but she broke free, regretting the sudden movement when she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Do you know what? Go to hell! I don't wanna see you today!"

He got up and turned around when he was at the door.

"We both know that you can't do much alone, which means you _will_ see me again today." Red closed the door and let her alone. Liz was angry: with him, with herself, with Sam, who had been friends with Red without telling her and angry with David Hunter because he was the reason she was sitting in Red's bed and crying to herself.

xxxxx Midday:

Liz knew she had to stand up and go down the stairs on her own to show Red that she could manage without his help. She was hungry and felt it was lunchtime. The way from her bedroom to the staircase took several minutes, but when she finally reached them, she was proud. The next challenge was going down the stairs without hurting herself accidentally and of course, without Red seeing her. Liz grabbed the banister and hopped down each step on one leg, still wearing his shirt and these fluffy, slippery socks, fully aware how stupid she looked.

Red heard a weird noise coming from the stairs and looked what it was. He saw Liz and wanted to help her, but instead, he kept on standing at the end of the staircase and watched her while she was trying not to fall on her slippery socks. She looked gorgeous in this outfit, although she probably felt the opposite. He didn't say a word, just looked at her in the most arrogant and humiliating way someone could look, but with a small hint of adoration and...was it desire? Liz wasn't sure. His arms were crossed over his chest, he raised a single eyebrow and couldn't help but lick over his lips for a second.

"Hey, Dembe! Come take a look at this! Our guest dares to join us at lunch instead of staying in her room and being mad at me!"

Dembe came out of the kitchen and Liz assumed that they had actually cooked together. The two men shared a smile and accompanied Liz to the kitchen. She supported herself on the wall and slapped Red's hand away.

"I don't need help, I can walk on my own." she snapped.

One moment later, she almost lost her balance and had to shift her weight on her left leg with the sprained ankle, which made her stumble and swear.

"Yeah, right." Red replied sarcastically and sat her down at the table.

"Oh, God damn it..." Liz whispered.

"Language, Lizzie." Red scolded her and brought her a cup of tea and her lunch.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I told you earlier."

"Um, Red, it's ok, really." Liz had decided not to be angry with him anymore. It was pointless and the way he had taken care of her yesterday made everything up. However, she was still a little ashamed.

"Look at me when I talk to you."

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "It's fine, Red. Let's eat."

"That's my girl." he grinned.

xxxxx One week later:

For one week, they had had breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed. Liz' arm still hurt, but her ankle was getting better. By now, she was used to let him undress and shower her, but there was still this growing tension between them and she had a hard time hiding the ache between her legs in the bathtub. Last time, she actually considered to ask him if he wanted to join her. She didn't dare to ask because she didn't know what she would do if Red refused. She was sure that he wanted to make a move, too, but for some reason, he didn't. The first evening she had been in his house had also been the last time he had kissed her and she was dying to do that again. Occasionally they fought like an old married couple and Liz felt like the only possibility to solve their problems was to finally act on their unresolved sexual tension.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! The next (and most likely last) chapter will be M rated! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks soooo much for your reviews, follows and favs! I appreciate your feedback!**

_**Summary: Liz and Red finally make a move on their feelings :)**_

**Warning: This is rated M for adult scenes. If you don't like adult fiction, don't read it.**

**xxxxx**

Liz had been at Red's save house for 8 days now and they grew closer to each other from day to day. If someone had asked her if she would lie on the couch and watch tv with him one day like normal people did a few months ago she wouldn't have believed him. Though, their relationship wasn't exactly harmonious all the time. The unresolved tension between them caused conflicts, but Liz secretly liked it when Red was being authoritarian on her. At this point of their relationship she would never tell him about this, although it was obvious that the one thing they needed to solve their problems was sex.

Tonight, they lay on the couch and zapped through the channels. She wore panties, one of Red's shirts and her feet rested in his lap. He stroked her sprained ankle while they were having an argument again, in fact it wasn't a real argument or a fight, it was their usual banter that had gone out of control.

"Red, I'm telling you, it's stupid not to deliver Blacklisters to the task force just because I'm not working right now. You can't let them wait a month until I can return! And when I'm there it will take another month until I can hold a gun again. I have to do paperwork all the time because, as this creepy physiotherapist said, two shot wounds are nothing to take lightly. My arm needs rest until it's fully recovered."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Red raised an eyebrow and his tone was getting firmer.

"Yes, I did. You could give me a case, I call Ressler and the team finds the next Blacklister. They can take these guys down without my involvement. Please, the task force needs a case."

"I promise, I will call Donald tomorrow and deliver a case to him personally if, but only_ if_, you apologize for a few things that you did during the past week."

"For what?"

"Hmm, let me think" he said playfully. "For rejecting my help numerous times, for swearing and yelling at me when you were angry because something didn't go as you wanted, for ignoring me all Wednesday and then stubbornly trying to wash your hair with one hand-"

"How do you know that I did that with one hand? Maybe I can use my right arm by now and you just don't know about it?"

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart. You were so concentrated on holding your hair over your head and shampooing it at the same time with your left hand that you didn't notice how I entered the bathroom. And by the way, you look great when you're sitting cross-legged on the floor in the shower."

Liz was flabbergasted, he had actually watched her that day and hadn't said a word about it. She didn't know what to say and wanted to pull her feet away from his grip to sit upright on the couch instead of lying down, but Red grabbed her ankles so that she couldn't move. It hurt when he put pressure on her left one, but it wasn't as painful as last week. Actually, it was kind of pleasurable...Liz pushed that thought away quickly.

"God dammit, Red, you're such an ass sometimes! You can't just watch me in the shower!"

"Watch your tone, girl." he demanded and continued caressing her ankles and occasionally running a fingertip over the soles of her feet to drive her insane because he wasn't giving her the chance to break free from his grip.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked, secretly hoping he would say 'yes'.

"Let's go back to the things you should apologize for. Where was I? Ah, yes, I remember. Taking a shower without me, interrupting me when I was explaining something important, not being able to look at me when you're embarrassed, and most important, for insulting me when I was making that compliment of you looking good sitting cross-legged in the shower."

That was all Liz needed to decide on finally making her move. She wanted to play with him for a while, even push him if necessary.

"What are you gonna do to me if I don't want to apologize?"

"I'll make you." Red pinned her right ankle to the couch with his leg and took her left one in both hands, putting light pressure on it. "Do you remember what I did with my thumb on your shoulder in the hospital?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, but fortunately, my ankle doesn't hurt as much as my damn shoulder."

"Uh, Lizzie, more swearing will only get you into more trouble. I would never harm your shot wounds, but luckily, pressure on a sprained ankle causes pain, too. There's a difference between 'harm' and 'hurt', Lizzie. 'Harm' means injuring someone intentionally. 'Hurt' means that kind of pain that implies pleasure...Don't look at me like this, sweetheart. You've been a bad girl."

Without warning, Red squeezed her left ankle.

"Gah! Oh God, Red. Stop it! Please!" Liz begged and dug her hands into the cushions.

"Does that hurt?" he asked and rose an eyebrow at her. "Well, Lizzie. Bad girls deserve to be punished." He squeezed harder while stroking her legs and kissing the hollows of her knees.

"Don't do this to me, please don't!" she whimpered, already feeling heat between her legs from his touch. He let her suffer for a few minutes before suddenly letting go off her ankles and tickling her feet gently.

"You're right, sweetheart. There are other ways to punish a woman and I happen to know all of them. But I think I'm forced to undress you before we go on." he grinned.

Red carried her to the bathroom, their faces just inches apart on the way up to the stairs. Liz couldn't wait anymore and kissed him violently. He responded by pinning her against the wall and ripping the shirt open. He turned around for a few seconds and started the water to run a bath. She was standing in front of him, only wearing her panties and ripping his clothes off. Liz dug her nails in his back when he slid her panties down as slowly as possible and then kissed his way up from her feet to her hips. He knelt down and lifted her thighs on his shoulders so that her back rested against the wall. His fingers teased her hips as he licked over her clit. Not slowly, teasing or gently, but fast, hard, deep and violent, sometimes even painful. She scratched her nails over his shoulders when she climaxed, screaming his name and panting heavily. They sat down in the bathtub, although it wasn't completely filled with water yet.

"Spread your legs." Red ordered in his lowest voice.

"In the tub? Really?"

"Why not? And now be a good girl and spread your legs."

She did as he said and rested each leg on the edge of the tub.

"Close your eyes...Lizzie, do it. You can trust me...good."

Suddenly, she felt pressure on the heat between her legs, but wondered what it was. She imagined his hands to be more sensual and by now, she knew that his tongue was more skilled than anything a woman could hope for in bed. It took her a moment to realize that it was the jet of the showerhead. The second she realized that, she wanted to press her legs together because it was just too good; sometimes a hard, punishing jet right on her core and sometimes a torturous and soft feeling, just like single raindrops that fell slowly on her clit from time to time and she didn't know when the next one came.

Red stopped when the tub was finally filled with water to the edge and the air smelled like lemon and mint. He grabbed her around the waist and thrust into her. Water dripped from the tub to the floor and their moans echoed in the room. Liz was so glad that Dembe had the night off and was far away...

xxxxx

Later, they lay on the bed, still wet from making love in the bathroom. Liz had never had sex in a tub before, but with Red, she was willing to have sex wherever he wanted.

"Red?"

"Call me Raymond."

"Alright. Raymond. You're ready for the next round?" Liz grinned wickedly and stroked over the hair on his chest.

"You're pretty insatiable, aren't you? And you've still not apologized for the things I've listed before."

He leaned over to her, tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to her ear. "Do you need me to teach you some manners?"

"Oh, yes you do." Liz replied without thinking.

"Good, now get up and bend over the desk."

"Excuse me? What?"

"You heard me. Now."

By now, Liz could put light pressure on her left ankle so that walking was easier. She limped to the small desk in front of the window and put her elbows on it.

"Your arm won't hurt with every move when you can rest them on the desk."

"Oh, please." she cut him off. "I may be injured, but you can be a bit rougher with me, Ray."

"Lizzie, trust me, this will be more than just a bit rougher. Ready?"

"Yeah..."

He pushed her lower belly against him and tested her wetness with two fingers, pushing them in and out a few times while caressing her ass for what felt like an eternity, then held her hips in a firm grip and thrust into her from behind.

She clenched her hands on the desk and screamed his name breathlessly, Red knew how to balance the thin line between pleasure and pain. She whimpered in need and couldn't suppress a few sobs. This was no longer teasing like when they were in the tub, this was deep, penetrating pain, but Liz liked this game of how much she could bear and still want it. She pushed her butt against him to encourage him to thrust harder. She felt his ecstasy as he realized what she wanted, Liz hadn't known she had this kind of desire in her. Red played with her clit while he thrust into her again and again before both of them finally climaxed and collapsed next to each other.

They went back to the bed, panting heavily and unable to speak or think for minutes. Liz took his hand, stared at the ceiling mindlessly and rubbed her shaking thighs together, she was completely exhausted. Suddenly, she felt Red's hand on the juices that were sticking on her inner thighs. He dipped his finger in his mouth and licked it off, then kissed her forcefully and demanding. Liz kissed him back equally needy but soon realized that she was defenseless to his dominance. Red's tongue was mercilessly making love to hers until both of them couldn't breath anymore. They broke the kiss and shared a hot, longing gaze.

Liz felt like he owned her, like she was his property, his possession. If everytime they slept together would be like this, she would never let him go.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the hardcore part on the desk...**

**I have an idea for another story that will end up being M rated again...I just don't know what's wrong with me :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
